


Muffed

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consequences, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Pink - Freeform, Rasberry gin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Severus loses to Minerva after a game and has to complete a task or bare the consequences.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	Muffed

“Off yea go laddie,” urged a cackling Minerva, as she gave her Deputy Head a little shove.

“Don’t rush me Witch,” he said, as he sent her one of his famous black glares. She snorted, chuckled and then whispered in his lughole.

“If you do not follow through, remember the consequences.” She breezed past him still cackling.

Severus stood silently, muttering oathes under his breath after the witch. How had he got into this mess in the first place. He groaned. He reminded himself never to drink raspberry gin again. It had been delicious but that he should never have underestimated Minerva McGonagall during a game of Dare Double Dare, especially when caught off guard by the alcohol potency. That innocent drink was anything but! 

The Quidditch stands were full for the first big game of the school year. He fingered the fluffy item in his pocket. The air was nippy with an early frost. Many students were wrapped up with house coloured scarfs and hats. He had his Slytherin scarf around his throat and had on thick gloves. The wind tugged at his cloak as he began to step up into the stand and headed towards the teachers area.

He could have flown up but took the long way and kept his head down knowing the Head Mistress would be watching him. As he slithered along the benches towards a space next to Minerva, she sent him a glare as she mouthed in silence the word, “Consequences.” He sat down next to her and got an elbow in the ribs.

“Enough,” he seethed between his teeth. As the teams were announced the crowd went wild and the noise levels rose making Severus’s ears ache. He felt once more into his pocket and touched the nasty fluffy object, wishing it would disappear, but it did not. He looked straight ahead as he removed the item from his pocket and growled low in his throat. “Consequences,” he thought repeatedly as he popped the glaring pink fluffy earmuffs over his head.

He was sure the crowd wavered for a second as he fixed the neon bright pink fluffy ear muffs in place covering his ears. He sent a withering glare around the stands, aware the students had noticed. He heard a few titters and glared harder and wished he had the sense to add a Notice Me Not spell but knew Minerva would have had his bollocks if he had dared. The Consequences would have been doubly bad. He braved it all and bore out the sniggers, the finger pointing and continued to look down upon the students. The match started and he sighed in relief as the attention waned from his direction and instead spun towards the players.

“Well done me lad!” Minerva squawked, as she thumped him heartily on the back. She guffawed and said she was proud of him. “Yea can take them off now.” She suggested pointing at his earmuffs. To her astonishment he shook his head.

“No, these are surprisingly warm.” He dared to break into a beaming smile at Minerva, then added. “I shall change the colour, if I am permitted?” The Headmistress gave her consent and watched as Severus placed his wand to the side of the earmuffs and whispered a spell. The muffs changed from the garish vivid pink into a tweed pattern of dark and sage green. 

“Oh, that is much better.” Minerva sighed, she was impressed he had changed them into a delightful Harris Tweed effect in Slytherin colours. 

“Are they really that comfortable?” She enquired.

“Yes, surprisingly warm.”

Little did Severus or Minerva know that Severus Snape would be a trend setter. At the next Quidditch game, many students and even professors, sported their own set of earmuffs.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> The image of Severus wearing that pink item came up on one of my groups on Face Book and I had to write it as a tale.
> 
> I shall try to get permission from the image creator to post a link here.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter books, movies or anything else and am only writing here for pleasure and make no money from my writing.


End file.
